


Folsom Blues

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Public Indecency, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, papa stilinski finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jail'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Folsom Blues

“I blame you for this.”

Derek raises a brow, not even bothering to dignify that with an answer. Stiles huffs, reacting as if he had spoken anyway.

“ _You’re_ the one with super hearing! Why didn’t you warn me he was coming??”

Derek cheeks grow pink as his brows narrow, his glare growing even stronger. Stiles is sure that his own cheeks are just as pink when he thinks on how they came to be where they are.

“Okay, I’ll admit... I _might_ have been a little distracting, but you _promised_ that you would be able to tell me before-”

“Hello, boys.”

Derek can feel himself tensing when he sees that Sheriff Stilinski has made his way to where they’re being held, face twisted like he isn’t sure what expression he should settle on. It’s understandable, as this really _isn’t_ the way that he wanted the man to find out about his relationship with his son...

“Heeeeyyyy, Daddio.” Stiles beams up at his father, bounding over to the bars and leaning against them with a bright grin. “Come to bust us out of the joint?”

It seems like the Sheriff can’t help the snort that leaves him, even as he pushes Stiles’ face back from where he’s trying to press past the bars, but his tone is completely flat as he states, “No, son. I’m actually here to discuss a few things with you first.”

That isn’t making Derek feel any better, and he can tell Stiles is also not liking the direction things are going, as his, “Ooohh, interrogating us off the record, huh?” has a thread of tension through it.

The Sheriff shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his face. “ _Jesus_ , Stiles. This isn’t an interrogation or anything like that. Although, you _have_ been lying to an officer, so I am well within my rights to keep you here for at least twenty-four hours.”

Stiles gives up the charade, but his shoulders tighten instead of falling, something that Derek tries to take heart from.

“Okay, _yes_. I lied to you, _multiple_ times, even though we promised to be honest with each other. But I was just worried _you'd_ be worried about the age gap. And I would just like to have it on the record that _nothing_ happened before I was of age, because Derek is both a gentleman and wanted to wait until we were _both_ sure that we wanted to... you know. And I’ve been safe every time we- which was only a few times! _Special_ times! As a matter of fact, this was our half a year anniversary, which is why-”

“ ** _Son_**!” Derek twitches at the Sheriff’s shout, his body seeming to be stuck between going to Stiles’ aid or hiding behind him, earning him a brief glance from the Sheriff before he focuses on his son once more. “All of that is _none_ of my business, as you _are_ over the age of consent. And while I’m glad that you waited, the _only_ reason that you’re in here is because public indecency is _still_ a crime!”

There is a pause, where Stiles gapes like a fish for a little while, as the Sheriff turns to Derek and asks, “Half a year? _Really_?”

“Six months, two weeks, and three days.” Derek flinches a bit when he realizes that _both_ Stilinskis are staring at him now, probably thinking that him knowing the exact time is a little weird. “Give or take a few days.”

The Sheriff’s almost fond “Aw, hell.” is a little lost under Stiles’ exuberant yell.

“I take it all back. Getting arrested was _definitely_ worth this!”


End file.
